


Stormy nights

by bennys_cologne



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chunk is a precious cinnamonroll, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, PWP Porn without Plot, Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: A storm makes Chunk unable to sleep, he and Bull find other ways to occupie themselves until the worst is over. (This is 100% pure Chunk/Bull smut.)(...)“What are we going to do now? You can´t fall asleep and neither can I.”“I have an idea.” Bull smirked, propping himself up on his elbow with the hand that wasn´t currently stroking up Chunk´s ribcage. “Oh?” Chunk answered playfully. “And what would that be?” He asked, trying his best to sound innocent, although he knew exactly what the brunette man had in mind, a warm feeling spread through his belly. “Just... wait and see.” Bull said before locking their mouths together in a kiss.(...)





	Stormy nights

**Author's Note:**

> Here´s some Bull/Chunk smut for all of you to enjoy, by the way, half way through writing this there actually was a small thunder storm where I live.  
> Have fun reading this!

Thunder rolled over the city, nearly in unison with the blinding lightning bolts that lit up the night sky. Chunk winced and rolled onto his back when a particular loud thunder echoed through the room, followed immediately by another bright flash.  
His mind was going miles, fully occupied with their newest client and which tie would go best with the suit he had picked for the man. That in contribution with the roaring thunder left him unable to fall asleep. He had tossed and turned around for the past hour, but sleep wouldn´t come to him. 

The former athlete was already considering running a hot bath for himself along with some tea to sooth his nerves, when a hand landed on his hip, startling him from his thoughts. “Mpf... Chunk?” He heard Bull ask, voice still rough from sleeping. “Did the thunder wake you up? `Cause in my case, it did.” He sighed, fishing for his glasses on the nightstand before turning to face his lover, the lightning illuminating his face from time to time. The darkness made his hair look almost black, his fair skin greyish. Chunk thought he looked breathtaking.

“Nah, I just couldn´t sleep, that´s all.” Bull´s hand was unconsciously stroking up and down Chunks side, making the stylist shiver. “You want me to get you something? A glass of water? Tea?” Chunk shook his head. “I´m fine, don´t worry.” The hand moved up his torso and Chunk hummed deep in his throat. “What are we going to do now? You can´t fall asleep and neither can I.” 

“I have an idea.” Bull smirked, propping himself up on his elbow with the hand that wasn´t currently stroking up Chunk´s ribcage. “Oh?” Chunk answered playfully. “And what would that be?” He asked, trying his best to sound innocent, although he knew exactly what the brunette man had in mind, a warm feeling spread through his belly. “Just... wait and see.” Bull said before locking their mouths together in a kiss. 

Chunk moaned into the kiss, his mouth opened to invite Bull´s tongue. He quickly pulled the brunette´s body flush against his and then on top of him, their half hard erections pressed against each other, both men closed their eyes at the feeling, Chunk could vaguely hear Bull whispering his name. Bull´s hand had reached the former athletes nipples and he lightly scratched his fingernails over the hardening bud, making Chunk groan in pleasure. His cock twitched in anticipation.

The former athlete grasped Bull´s bottom and lightly pulled the globes apart. Bull buried his head in the crook of Chunk´s neck, panting. “Lube...” The brunette blurted out in a stained voice and hastily went to grab it from its place in a drawer along with a condom. Then he handed it over to the stylist with a sly smile. Chunk crooked his neck in confusion.

“Really? I thought you would like to-“ 

“Nah, it´s you´re try, love.” Chunk nodded determined and got to work, coating his fingers in lubricant, he tried to warm it in his hand as fast as he could. Bull´s eyes widened in anticipation at the sight. His pupils were blown, the blue nearly swallowed up completely. “Are you ready?” Chunk reassured, propping his lubed up finger against the brunette´s entrance. Bull nodded, his tongue darted out to lick his own lips. “I am. C´mon Chunk, I want it.” 

The stylist slowly breached the tight ring of muscles, Bull whimpered at the feeling his head returned to its previous place in the crook of Chunks neck. “Okay?” 

“Y-yes! Please continue!” Slowly, oh so slowly, the former athlete went in deeper until he was two knuckles deep. “More, Chunk!” Bull mewled, his hips trusting into the air to gain friction. And Chunk was willingly to give him more. 

Their moaning filled the room, even louder than the storm outside as Chunk added another finger and then a third one after giving Bull time to get used to the feeling. Then he slightly crooked them, hitting Bull´s prostate. “Oh my god!” Another loud thunder nearly swallowed Bull´s words. “Chunk, I´m ready. Please.” The stylist nodded absently, his fingers pulled out, tearing the condom from its package. 

He then prepared himself quickly, squeezing some more lube onto his fingers and painfully hard erection. “Okay?”

“Yeah!” 

Chunk set a slow pace at first, slowly entering Bull. His hips gave an experimental trust that earned him a moan. He was fully seated when the brunette suddenly sat up so that he could ride the stylist. “You´ve did so well, love, I´m so proud of you.” Bull praised and then he moved, starting to ride Chunk in earnest and it was almost too much for the stylist. “Oh!” Was all he managed to say; his hands flew up to hold onto Bulls hips, holding him in place.

The storm outside was slowly fading, thunder ebbing down as they raced towards their release. “Care to lend me a hand?” Bull asked from above with a smirk. Chunk used one hand to give the brunette´s cock a squeeze, he could feel Bull increasing the speed of his trusts once more, so he started to move his hand up and down the man´s shaft, giving extra attention to the thick vein at the underside until Bull was panting and they both were drenched in sweat.

“I´m so close!” Chunk said and Bull nodded in agreement. “Me too.” And then Chunk tugged at the brunette´s cock once more, smearing pre cum all over the head and his thumb and Bull was coming on his hand and belly with a wrecked moan, Chunk followed at the sight, his orgasm hitting him hard.

They both catched their breathes before Chunk carefully pulled out and went to toss the condom into the bin. He stopped on his way to quickly wash away the remains of their lovemaking.

When he came back with a washcloth in his hand, Bull was lying on his side of the bed, already half asleep. Chunk pulled the covers back and presses a quick kiss to his lover’s forehead, lifting the brunette´s glasses off his nose with one hand to lay them back onto the nightstand, as he dragged the washcloth over his sweaty body before he went to lie beside him.

This time, when he closed his eyes, he fell asleep in an instant, his body wrapped around the brunette one´s. The storm outside only growled in the distance before it completely vanished.


End file.
